


Passing Out From Pain

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Round 1 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Ren is an Idiot, do not copy to another site, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Ren really should learn how to not go into battles already injured. It only leads to worse injuries later.Written for my Bad Things Happen Bingo card!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Arsene (Persona Series), Arsene & Persona 5 Protagonist, Bayonetta (Bayonetta) & Persona 5 Protagonist, Link (Legend of Zelda) & Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Round 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799743
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Passing Out From Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my poor, poor child, you have no idea what is in store for you with the rest of these prompts, do you.
> 
> Also, blame my fiance for this. He's the one who doomed Ren to being smacked down by Ganondorf. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this!

**_Mon cher, I am beginning to question your intelligence,_ **Arsène stated for the fifth time that morning, arms crossed as he glared at Ren in the mirror. Ren simply rolled his eyes and continued to try and wrangle his hair into some semblance of acceptability, blatantly ignoring his still-twinging ribs. 

  
“It’s _fine_ , Arsène. We just have to do one match, and then we have two days off where I can heal up. I’ll be okay, I promise.” Ren finally gave up on his hair and just clipped part of his bangs back so that it wouldn’t fall in either of his eyes and put on his mask. He didn’t want to be late to the match over something as stupid as having to wrangle his hair, after all. 

As he turned to leave, Arsène simply rolled his eyes before vanishing back into Ren’s heart with a whisper of **_Are you quite sure you know the definitions of ‘fine’ and ‘okay’?_ **

“Ha ha, very funny,” Ren grumbled, stepping out into the hallway after a quick check of his pockets to make sure he had everything. With that, he set off with a light bounce in his step, attempting to cover up his sore ribs and ankles in case anyone was watching. Being the newest Smasher, he was always highly conscious of not being seen as weak, and this was no exception. He could handle some sore ribs and a sore ankle. The interrogation room had been much worse than anything he’d experienced here. 

Within a few minutes, he reached the arena, taking in a deep breath before entering, shoulders thrown back and head held high in a small attempt to look like he wasn’t already sore from yesterday. Only one other person was waiting on the platform already, back turned to Ren as they paced. Ren grinned as he recognized the blonde hair and the small arsenal on their back as he jumped up onto the stage, stalking over on light feet before tapping the figure on the shoulder. 

“Wha- Joker! You scared me!” Link yelped as he whirled around, sword half out of its scabbard. 

Ren simply laughed and danced back, giving a little bow with a flourish of his coattails. “You’re too easy to sneak up on, Link.” 

“Not all of us are part cat like you,” the Hero of Hyrule grumbled in response, although the smile on his face showed that he wasn’t actually upset. “Anyway, ready for the match today?” 

“When am I not ready?” Ren shot back, ignoring Arsène’s answer of **_Always_ **in the back of his mind. “Do you know who we’re up against today?” 

“Nope. I just grabbed everything in order to prepare for anyone,” Link said while shrugging. “Although, I do know that the other two are late.” 

“Hey! I’m right on time!” Dark Pit’s voice came from behind them. The two teens turned to see Dark Pit scrambling onto the stage, wings fluttering as he brushed himself off. “The other person, however.” 

Ren chuckled, about to say something, when he felt the ground rumble a bit. Stiffening, he turned towards the entrance and felt the blood start to drain from his face as he saw Ganondorf stalking towards the platform, a sinister grin upon his lips. Link shifted into a battle stance next to Ren while Dark Pit’s wings flared a bit more. Ren felt his hand tighten around the hilt of his knife as Ganondorf drew closer, looming over the other three.

  
  
“Well? Shall we get on with it?” Ganondorf rumbled, his grin widening. Ren swallowed by allowed his Joker smirk to overtake his face, falling into his fighting stance alongside Link. With that, Ganondorf unsheathed his sword, and, with a loud yell, charged forward. 

* * *

The battle was going pretty well at first, at least in Ren’s opinion. Dark Pit sadly didn’t seem to be at the top of his game today and was knocked out fairly quickly with a combination of Link’s sword and Ren’s gun, leaving Ren free to turn his attention to Ganondorf. He knew he could handle Link without any help (although there was also a fair chance that Link would win in a one on one match), but at the moment, Ganondorf was clearly the bigger threat to Ren’s continued well-being. While he wasn’t as fast as Ren, he absolutely made up for that in his ability to deliver hard hits, and Ren would like to be able to actually walk away from this fight after, thank you very much. 

Link was a huge help in tackling Ganondorf, probably because he was used to fighting the Gerudo and knew most of his weak points. Ren tried to stay at as much of a distance as he could, unleashing Arsène every once in a while, but eventually he had to get in close, and that is where things started to go horribly wrong for him. 

The first sign that maybe he was in over his head came when he didn’t manage to dodge fast enough and got hit in the back of the head with the flat of Ganondorf’s sword, causing his vision to become a staticky mess and absolutely fucking with his sense of balance. As a result of that hit, Ren was kicked in the ribs, hard, and sent flying across the stage, landing on his arm. He was sure he felt something snap and just barely managed to bite down on his lip to hold in a whimper. After sucking a few breaths in through his nose, he shakily pushed himself to his feet and turned around, ready to launch himself back into the battle despite his throbbing arm, chest, and head. 

**_Ren!_ **Arsène’s warning came a second too late, and Ren couldn’t even block or dodge as Ganondorf charged him, sword swinging down across his chest, drawing blood. Ren stumbled back, hand pressed to his chest in a futile attempt to stem the bleeding, as Gandondorf drew his arm back again and swung for a second time, the flat of it slamming into the side of Ren’s skull and sending him flying again. His auditory processing decided to finally cut out for good, and the distant cheers stopped registering, the only sound in his skull the rapid pounding of his heart, every beat sending more pain lacing through his skull. Oh, he definitely had a concussion. Shit. 

The ground rumbled a bit as Ganondorf approached. Ren tried to push himself to his feet again, a whimper escaping the second he put pressure on his injured arm as he crashed back to the ground. He couldn’t see properly, he couldn’t hear properly, everything was screaming at him in pain, and he had to _move._ Blackness was starting to swallow his vision, and even as he fought against it, Ren knew this was a losing battle. 

The battle with the blackness was officially lost as Ganondorf’s boot connected yet again with Ren’s side, sending him flying off the platform, and as he collided with the ground beneath the platform, the pain that shot through him yet again finally loosened his grip on consciousness and he passed out, barely registering Link’s screams from above. 

* * *

“... better be okay or I _swear_ -”

“I’m going to _kill_ that bitch-” 

“Guys, quiet, you’ll wake him up…” 

Ren groaned as voices began to filter through his brain, a bit too loud for his throbbing head. The voices instantly fell silent, and just as Ren was beginning to think they’d left, a hand began to card through his hair. 

“Shh, you can go back to sleep, poppet. It’s okay,” a soft voice, crisp and British and unusually warm, soothed Ren, the hand stroking his fluffy curls also helping to lull him back to sleep. Unintelligible muttering resumed in the background, but Ren didn’t quite care to decipher it at the moment, instead letting himself to soothed back to sleep by soft humming and the gentle movement through his hair. 

The second time Ren woke up, it was to the quiet sound of cursing to his right. Ren moved to turn over to face the voice but pulled up short at the harsh twinge from his ribcage, air choking in his lungs as his eyes shot open at the sharpness. 

“Oh shit no, no, Joker, don’t try to move, it’s okay,” Link’s frantic voice exclaimed, and Ren found himself being shoved back into his original position, the concerned face of the Hero of Hyrule hovering over him. “Do _not_ try to move, you have at least 4 broken ribs.” 

“What… happened?” Ren finally managed to get out when his breath evened back out, squinting up at the ceiling. Things were a bit blurry, which meant that someone had probably taken out his contacts. When, he wanted to know, and how had he not woken up during that? 

“You were in a match with Ganondorf, and he beat the absolute crap out of you,” Link replied, blunt and almost clinical despite the clear anger simmering in his eyes. “So I kicked the absolute shit out of him in return.” 

  
“Remind me to never go against him again if I can help it,” Ren simply groaned in response, letting his eyes fall closed as the pain of breathing through 4 broken ribs began to pulse through him. “How bad is it?” 

“You’ve got 4 broken ribs, a broken arm, a twisted ankle, a sprained elbow on _top_ of the broken arm, and a nasty concussion. Needless to say, you’re on bedrest.” 

“Needless to say,” came the huffed response as Ren attempted to laugh, abruptly cutting off with a whimper as his ribs reminded him that they hated his life choices. 

Link bit his lip as his eyes flickered over Ren’s body. “It was pretty bad, to be honest. You were unconscious and no one could wake you up.” 

“Ah, sorry about that,” Ren murmured. “I didn’t mean to worry anyone.” Link snorted and rolled his eyes before leaning over and ruffling Ren’s hair, earning a squawk from the teen. “Hey!” 

“You’re an idiot,” Link huffed. “We’re always going to worry. Now, you should get some more sleep. When you wake up, I’ll hopefully have figured out how to make curry the way you like it.” 

“Good luck,” Ren laughed, already feeling sleep pulling him back. “It’s hard to get right.” 

“I like a challenge,” Link simply laughed in return, ruffling Ren’s hair once more as Ren’s eyes fell shut, seemingly weighed down by anvils. “See you later, Joker. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this! Please leave me a comment on literally anything you want! I hope to see you all next time! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
